This Is Gonna Be Fun
by Ren Yuzuki
Summary: "TC?" "Yes?" "Where are we?" "I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was an explosion." "Me, too... TC?" "Yes?" "We... look different." "How so?" "Like... femmes..." "..." G1/Prime
1. Chapter 1

**Slight Auish. Crossover between G1 and Prime. :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, but if I did... oh, man, the things I would do. :D**

**Ugh, writing the first chapter is always ugly. XP**

* * *

It was the same thing.

Go to a plant, try to steal whatever was inside, the Autobots get there and they get the slag beat out of them. It was the same 'ol routine. At least now Skywarp had front row seats to the fight. Sitting not far away, he observed the fight with a wide grin, barely noticing his trine mates heading towards him, watching as the leaders pounded each others' faces. Seriously, was that face plate of Optimus Prime's invincible? Did it ever break?

Would they see if he was ugly or not?!

"Skywarp!" _Aaaaaand_, there was the high, screechy, audio-piercing vocalizer he was waiting for. "What are you doing?! Attack!"

Releasing something equivalent of a sigh, Skywarp got up and transformed, amazed no one noticed him sitting on the sidelines. It was just going to be the same outcome, why try doing anything? Still, he wouldn't lie that blasting down Autobots was _fun._

Not far off, Wheeljack was driving towards the area, barrelling towards the fighting group of 'bots. He finished it! He actually finished it! Now, they could win this battle without any trouble! Transforming when he got there he grabbed his weapon, holding it out and pointing it out towards the crowd. Now, who should he—

"Slag, Wheeljack's here!"

His mood soured, turning to glare at the 'bot who said that—whoever said that—before he pointed the blaster at the crowd once more. All the Decepticons stopped whatever they were doing when most of the Autobots hit the deck, all covering their helms. Some glanced at one another in confusion, all jumping when they heard the booming voice of their leader.

"What are you doing?! Attack!" Megatron roared, turning back to his opponent.

The trines in the sky went back to shooting down the Autobots, missing most of the time. What was with that?! They must have bad aim. Snorting in derision, Skywarp kept shooting every time he passed overhead, feeling giddy when he could hear some of the more brash Autobots cussing at him when he would get them. Hah! _Try and shoot me down_, Skywarp mentally taunted.

Thundercracker almost felt a little exhausted when he could feel the mischievousness from his trine mate. If he wasn't careful he might get shot down.

Not that'd Megatron would care.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a yelp, seeing that one of the seekers were brought down by those darn twins. Their "jet-judo" he believed they called it.

Everyone in the area stopped when they heard yet another yelp and an electrical 'zap' sound, turning to see Jazz had ducked down, looking past him to see... a tree engulfed in a bubble? Optics grew wide when they saw where the shot came from, all staring at... Wheeljack...

"Wheeljack! Wha' are ya doin'?!"

Rubbing the back of his helm, Wheeljack almost looked sheepish. The nearest mech jumped and stepped back, pointing at the weapon the mad scientist was holding, which made him pause and look down. Jumping, he let out a yelp when he saw it was growing red with every passing second.

"Is it supposed to look like that?!"

One shot and it was already heating up?! No, it wasn't supposed to do that—! The cooling unit... It must have fried from that tiny little shot! Wheeljack started panicking when he saw his servos turning red, tossing the gun in the air by accident. Reaching out he tried to grab it.

Not aware of what was happening, Sideswipe held up his blaster and pulled the trigger, whooping when he got the warper. Hah! Too fast for him! Clipped his wing is what it looks like. Watching as he barrelled towards the ground he paused and turned when he heard Ironhide yelling, "Grab it!" What was going on...?

Many things happened after a shot fired from the weapon.

The weapon exploded, causing Wheeljack to yelp and stare in horror as the weapon he worked on fell to the ground.

It was still... _there_, at least. Just... charred. He can rebuild it, thankfully.

Thundercracker transformed and landed on the ground, holding his blasters up towards anyone that got near Skywarp.

The Seeker on the ground pushed himself up, glaring at the small wound that managed to bring him down.

And Starscream got front row seats to see the blast hit the area between his trine mates.

The two Seekers turned, widening their optics when they saw a blue orb in between them, watching as it grew bigger and swallowed them up. Transforming, Starscream landed on the ground, about to yell at them to stop playing and get back to fighting, when it blew up, sending mechs flying back from the area.

Megatron, after pushing himself back up, got the call that they delivered all the energon, yelling for a retreat.

All Decepticons turned and transformed, getting away from the area... with the exception of Starscream.

After he pulled himself up he stared at the area where his trine mates were, lips parting when he saw there was no trace of them. Where were they? Turning, he also saw that the tree that was engulfed with a similar looking orb was gone, as well. He couldn't feel them... Even if they were across the galaxy he should be able to feel them! Looking around the area frantically, and ignoring the Autobots, he reached up and touched the side of his helm.

"Thundercracker! Skywarp! Where are your positions?!" Starscream frowned when he received only static. "Thundercracker! Skywarp! This is not the time!"

Looking up, and realizing the Autobots were closing in on him, he turned his helm to stare at the area one more time before he transformed and flew away from the area. Optimus, raising his servo when the Seeker took off, felt a little irritation that they failed to stop them from taking the energon.

"Huh..." Some mechs looked towards Jazz, seeing him scratching his helm. "Where're those two seekers?"

"What seekers?" Ironhide asked, glaring at Wheeljack when he saw him subspace the obviously _broken_ gun.

"That warper and the blue one," Jazz said, pointing towards the area where the explosion caught them by surprise. "They're jus'... gone. No... nothin'." He said as he waved his servo. "I expected ta see some broken parts, but... nothin'."

Wheeljack's helm turned so quickly the twins heard a click from his neck, staring at the area where the two seekers had been standing.

"...Uh-oh..."

Mechs instantly looked towards him, seeing him fidgeting like crazy.

"Uh-oh? What do ya mean by uh-oh?" Ironhide asked, sending the mech a glare. "What'd ya do?"

"I-I... this gun- they..." Wheeljack vented harshly, facing the leader. "They might... not exactly... be offline."

Optimus, along with everyone else, stared at the scientist in confusion.

"This gun," Wheeljack took the broken weapon out of his subspace, holding it out for everyone to see. "was something I had been working on for a while. It... Well, it's function is to send whoever is shot to a different, random area so we don't have to fight them."

"Wha' kinda weapon is tha-?!"

Ignoring the outburst, Wheeljack went on. "B-But... well, I haven't fully tested it yet."

"So, this was a test run." Mirage stated as he stepped forward.

"Why would you test run something on the battle field?!" Sideswipe yelled, gawking at the mech. "That's like... Prowl smilin'!"

Not the same thing, but... yeah...

"T-The thing is... it wasn't supposed to explode..."

"And...?" Jazz trailed off, trying to urge the mech to continue.

"...It could have sent them anywhere."

"...Anywhere? _Aaaaand..._ jus' what do ya mean by that?"

"Um, just... anywhere."

"Ah, who cares if that got sent halfway across the galaxy," Ironhide said, waving his servo dismissively. "Jus' less trouble for us."

"That's... not quite what I mean," Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm. "...I... they could have been sent _anywhere..._ meaning," Venting once more. "On another planet, even Cybertron, on the other side of _this_ planet... another universe..." He murmured quietly.

"...Wha'? I think my audios just glitched," Sideswipe said, shaking his helm. "But I could've sworn ya just said _another universe?"_

"I did..."

Silence.

"That's not possible!"

"I-It hasn't been proven yet, but-"

"They coulda jus' died! I say we let it go!"

"If they _did_ die, wouldn't Starscream feel it?" Bumblebee asked, frowning in confusion.

Optimus nodded. "We'll need to contact Megatron and confirm this."

* * *

**Continue? :D**

**Why am I doing this? 'Cause I love Skywarp, and I just wish he and Thundercracker were with Starscream in Transformers Prime. X3 I also like the thought of G1 Starscream luvin' his trine mates. And when I read those stories of him being all buddy buddy with 'Warp and TC I just get all happy. :D**

**Was this OOC? Then yeah, for those that don't like OOC stories, don't... read. :3 I don't like OOC stories, but sometimes newbie writers can't help it.**

**I'm feeling apprehensive by uploading this, so give me my confidence by reviewing and telling me if it's good enough! Dx Pwease? :3 **

**Once again, continue? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer = I do not own Transformers, though I wish I did. :D For one, more Optimus Prime~! :D And Knockout~! X3**

* * *

A loud groan sounded in the crater.

Whoa, what happened? Systems check... Okay, tank levels were at seventy-nine percent. Damages... not that severe, but that burn on his wing was annoying him. It wasn't life-threatening, thank Primus he would live. No need to panic. All he needed to do was find the glitch that set off the explosion and _kill_ him! Pushing himself up, Skywarp let out another groan, glancing around the area. Where was he? This wasn't the place where they fought.

Crawling out of the crater, he shakily stood up onto his pedes, frowning when everything felt... off. Glancing down, he let out a squawk when he saw his pedes, raising one up when he saw the... _heels!_ Only they looked different! Standing only on one servo caused him to fall, quickly pushing himself back up.

He felt... skinny.

Much skinner than ever. Trying to see how he looked he began touching his frame, trying to see what was different. He let out yet another squawk when he saw his servos, holding them up with wide optics.

Claws... He had _claws?!_

Pretty long ones. Stumbling, he continued to try to find a reflective surface, like a lake. There had to be one around. He felt different, looked different, heck, everything even seemed different. A loud groan rang out just a few meters next to him, whipping around to see another seeker holding onto a tree as he held his helm. Looked familiar, but very different, too. He tried grabbing his weapon, almost cursing out loud when he realized he didn't have his blaster. Wait, pssh!

Holding up his arms he aimed the missiles at the other seeker, seeing him look up and widen his optics before he pointed his missiles at him, as well.

"Stay still!" Skywarp commanded.

Aw, yeah, he had to look so _awesome_ right now.

The other seeker shuttered his optics. "...Skywarp?" He asked, his optics wide and his jaw slack.

Taken aback, recognizing the voice, he lowered his arms. "...TC?" He asked uncertainly.

Thundercracker nodded, very confused about... Skywarp's appearance. He was so... different. He was startled when Skywarp squealed and warped to him, hugging him closely. He must be feeling a little scared to hug him. Patting his back, Thundercracker waited until he moved back and stared at him—right in his face.

"You look..." Skywarp frowned. "Wha-We need to find a lake! We look... just..."

Thundercracker nodded, turning to try to find a lake so they could see their appearance, letting out a surprised yell when he tripped over something. Skywarp, the fun mech he was, started snickering when he saw his trine mate pushed himself up to stare at the tree on the ground. Where did that tree come from...?

Look around, Thundercracker frowned when he noticed none of the trees looked like they were pulled from the ground.

This tree, obviously was. Not only that, it was in a _crater._

Ignoring it, he got back up and continued on, Skywarp following close behind. They almost felt relief when they got to a clearing, heading for the water. Bending down they looked at the water and gawked at their appearances. This can't be them! There was no way this was them!

Their reflections stared back at them, both looking very slim.

"...Our chins are _long!"_ Skywarp murmured in astonishment, touching his chin lightly.

Though Skywarp noted Thundercracker was bigger than him. Which did _not_ make him happy. Reaching up, the blue mech touched his face plate, noticing... he didn't have his olfactory sensor, wondering where it went. He can still detect smells, but it just... looked weird to him. They were both much skinner, they weren't so bulky and boxy anymore, but... their frames...

Frowning, Skywarp looked around the area, frowning when he noticed nothing familiar. Didn't look like the area they had been fighting in.

"TC..."

"Yes?"

"...Where are we?" Skywarp asked, continuing to look around the area.

"I'm not sure," Thundercracker said, standing up to his full height and venting. "The last thing I remember was an explosion."

"Me, too." Skywarp made a sound as if clearing his throat, glancing at his trine mate. "TC?"

"Yes?" Thundercracker continued to look around for any sign of clues, still listening to his comrade.

"We... look different."

"How so?" Thundercracker asked, his wings spreading as he debated going into the air.

"Like... femmes..."

"..."

Thundercracker turned to send him a flat look, which made him grin and shrug. Strange, even expressions were more... well, _expressive._ Certainly looked different than how they previously saw things. Even their optic ridges stood out. Raising a servo to the side of his helm he stood straight.

:: _This is __Thundercracker, _Nemesis _come in__. _::

He soon frowned when he received only static, not noticing Skywarp continuing to observe his frame with wonder. Holding out his servos in front of him the black and purple mech touched each digit, raising his optic ridges when he felt how sharp they were. Good, he was going to be known as Skywarp, the one that _scratched_ all his enemies. Rolling his optics he faced Thundercracker, waiting for the orders and location of where they had to go. Only, TC's face remained serious.

"I'm getting nothing," Thundercracker said, seeing his comrade frown. "Try your comm-link."

Shrugging, Skywarp did the same, and got the same response.

Nothing.

"Maybe... Soundwave shut off the comm-links to... reserve... energy...?" Skywarp guessed, furrowing his optic ridges in confusion.

"I doubt it."

"Oh! Maybe Megsy wanted to-"

"I highly doubt it, and I don't think _Lord Megatron_ will appreciate you calling him that."

"Ah, what he don't know won't kill 'im," Skywarp said, turning to observe the area. "So what? We try to find the Nemesis ourselves?"

"We may have to," Thundercracker said, glancing at his trine mate's wing with a slightly worried look. "How's your wing?"

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Just stings." Skywarp said, waving off the concern. "Just a little wound, anyway."

Nodding, Thundercracker turn, unaware their energy signals were being detected by both the _Nemesis_ and the Autobot base.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Knock Out, in the command room, delicately raised an optic ridge as he stared at the two energy signals. Strange, they're of Decepticon origin, but... they were unfamiliar. Turning, he watched as Soundwave silently turned his head to stare at the screen, seeing Knock Out shrug with a smile on his face. Heading towards the command bridge, Soundwave silently crept up to the leader of the Decepticons.

The leader of the Decepticons, feared by many, turned his helm to stare down at his third in command with red optics, narrowing them slightly when he saw the visor light up to show the two signals.

"What is this?" Megatron asked, as if thinking his TIC knew.

"Decepticons, it looks like," Starscream said, from behind the lord, having been working at his station.

"I know what it looks like," Megatron said, glaring down at his Air Commander, turning to glare once more at the visor. "We shall send some drones to... see if they _are_ Decepticons."

Meaning, if they weren't they were going to get killed.

"Flyers?" Starscream asked.

"Either one."

"Shall_ I_ go, my liege?" Knock Out drawled, walking down the command bridge with a smooth smile on his face plates.

Megatron nodded, turning and heading back to the screen. Knock Out, bowing his helm, turned and walked towards the exit. This gave him an excuse to go for a drive. Starscream huffed, watching as the sleek sports car walked away. He had more important things to do. Though he was curious who the two were. If they were Decepticons then they could be loyal to him instead of Megatron. He almost snickered out loud at the thought.

"Whoa, hold on now..." Knock Out's voice called out, gaining the higher 'cons turn to stare at him. "The signals are... moving. Quite fast. Too fast to be on the ground." He said, raising his servo towards the screen.

Turning, Megatron ordered the drone to put it on the main screen, all watching as the two signals moved slowly across the screen. Slow on the screen, but in the air they had to be moving quite fast. Starscream frowned and narrowed his optics. He was the fastest seeker on board, not to mention possibly the only one, with the exception of Dreadwing. So could these two be... seekers? He was knocked out of his thoughts when Megatron roughly grabbed his shoulder and began dragging him towards the exit.

"M-My lord?!"

"We're going to see who these two are," Megatron said, pushing the seeker forward with a snarl. "If they give us an ounce of trouble... shoot them out of the air."

"Yes, sir," Starscream said, trailing behind the leader as he called for flyers to the bridge.

Soundwave stared at the screen silently, thinking to himself. They _were_ moving fast. He would've jumped, if he were a mech that frightened easily, when he saw one of the signals disappear and reappear farther ahead the other. How...?

* * *

"Aw, c'mon, TC! I bet if we tried again we'd reach 'em!" Skywarp said, flying circles around the blue seeker.

"No, this is... too strange. We've tried several times now." Thundercracker said, feeling a little bit of annoyance when the other mech warped next to him. "Are you sure you should be warping? You can run low on energon." He warned.

"I'll be fine!"

Always the daredevil. Reaching where they thought the Nemesis was, they transformed and touched the ground, staying still. They couldn't detect the ship's energy signal. Something was definitely wrong, which even Skywarp knew. He was silent now, looking around the area frantically.

"W-where's the _Nemesis_?!" Skywarp yelled as he ran around the area.

He tripped over his pedes.

"Slaggin'... femme legs!"

It wasn't there anymore. Thundercracker walked over to the water, scanning the area again and again. Nothing. What happened? Frowning to himself, he turned... just in time to see a portal open. Widening his optics he yelled at Skywarp, seeing him turn in time to see a Semi drive out of the portal. Two more vehicles drove out, skidding to a halt. Skywarp raised his servos and pointed his missiles, slowly moving towards Thundercracker with a guarded look on his face plates.

The leading vehicle transformed, gears moving and parts shifting. Standing tall, the leader gazed at the two seekers.

Skywarp gawked.

:: _Is _that..._ Optimus Prime?! _::

:: _Looks like him..._ ::

"Who are they?" Arcee asked, standing next to the leader as she raised her arms towards the two.

"I have not seen them before," Optimus said, narrowing his optics. "keep your guard."

Bulkhead nodded, noting the bigger one had a calmer atmosphere than the one staring at them with a weird look on his face plates. Skywarp, who was staring at Optimus, noticed... he had a _face._ What happened to that slaggin' mask of his? Actually, he looked... well, a little good.

He dry heaved at his thoughts, which gained him strange stares.

"Who are you?!" Bulkhead yelled, transforming his hand into his mace.

"Should we tell 'em?" Skywarp asked silently, edging closer to his trine mate. "Wait, hold on... Why should we tell _Autobots?!"_ He spat the name like it was a disgusting word.

The 'bots tensed and raised their weapons, which made Thundercracker send his comrade a glare. Well, there was their chance to leave without fighting. But now that they know they're 'cons, they wouldn't be getting away so easily. Skywarp rolled his optics, as if he cared, letting a grin cross his face.

"So, Optimus! Mind tellin' us where Megsy is?!" Skywarp yelled, seeing the leader narrow his optics at him.

Thundercracker was observing the three, feeling slightly confused. He didn't know who the other two were, but no one could mistake Optimus Prime. And it looked as if _he_ didn't know who they were. This was starting to annoy him. He raised his helm when he heard a sharp sound, turning in time to see yet another portal open.

Optimus tensed, seeing the infamous leader of the Decepticons walking out of the bridge with drones running out and pointing their weapons at them. Megatron frowned, seeing that the Autobots were also there, with the new "guests." Pausing, he stared intently at the two staring warily at him.

Their frames... looked familiar.

:: _TC, I don't recognize any of these guys._ ::

Thundercracker nodded his head barely, but Skywarp caught the action.

:: _What should we do? _::

"Fly," Thundercracker murmured, sending him a stare.

Skywarp grinned, nodding curtly. Just as Starscream walked out, the two transformed and shot off into the sky, 'causing everyone to freeze. Megatron snarled and roared at everyone to follow them, all the 'cons transforming. The second in command frowned and scoffed lightly before doing as ordered, heading after the flyers, all the 'cons leaving the Autobots, not bothering with them. They had "recruits" to catch, after all.

"They're 'cons... why'd they run?" Bulkhead asked, watching as the group of flyers chased the two.

"Doesn't matter," Arcee said, taking a step forward. "but Megatron has two new soldiers."

Optimus frowned.

:: _Ha hah! They're keepin' up, TC! _::

:: _We just have to get away from them. _::

:: _Riiiight, 'cause if they're behind us they can shoot at us- Slag! _:: Skywarp swerved to the right, avoiding the shots blasting at him. :: _Fraggers! ::_

:: _Skywar-_ ::

Too late. Warping behind the group of drones, and surprising them all, he started shooting them down, letting out a gleeful laugh when he got a quarter of them down. Thundercracker huffed irritably before he shot ahead, quickly turning around and shooting at the drones. They shot ahead of the group once more when they got half of them out of the air, feeling uneasy about the two different frames lagging behind.

Starscream was a little suspicious.

He had just caught up, but those two... No, it couldn't be.

Megatron was starting to lose his patience. Before it was fun, chasing the two, but now... He started shooting at the two, frowning when they evaded every shot.

:: _The big buy's shooting, TC! _::

Thundercracker would have frowned if he was in his bipedal mode. :: _Skywarp.._ ::

He felt a nudge from Skywarp energy field, showing he knew what he wanted to do. Once more, Thundercracker shot ahead, breaking the sound barrier as he barrelled away from the area. Skywarp disappeared, having warped away to get after his trine mate. Before Megatron could order the flyers after them, Starscream also shot forward, getting ahead of the group and after the two that weren't going to escape him.

:: _Starscream!_ :: Megatron snarled, feeling his irritation rise.

Ahead of the group, Thundercracker detected the jet chasing him and Skywarp. He was much faster than the others chasing him. Speeding up he almost felt amazed when the unknown Decepticon was keeping up. He quickly ducked when the jet started shooting, quickly evading the shots before they could hit him. Teleporting behind the jet, Skywarp started shooting, laughing gleefully when the jet started doing barrel rolls.

Certainly wasn't a rookie.

:: _Let's play with him, TC~! _::

:: _No._ ::

:: _Aw, c'mon~! _::

Some of the drones were struggling to catch up, fearing the wrath of the Decepticon leader. They were also amazed when how the three jets performed all kinds of tricks in the air, as if all three had been flying together for a long time.

Megatron finally felt satisfied when he saw the Nemesis heading towards them. They don't have anywhere to run now.

"The frag is that?!" Skywarp yelled, staring at the warship with awe and a little bit of fear.

Okay, a _lot_ of fear. But he wouldn't tell anyone _that._

"If you have anything in those processors of yours you would be smart enough to stand down!" Starscream said, circling the two jets in a leisure manner.

:: _...__Did he just call us dumb? _::

Thundercracker stayed silent, sending a message to his trine mate that the best course of action was to surrender, receiving a whine in response. The flyers transformed and landed on the deck, all pointing their weapons towards the two seekers. Starscream transformed, landing next to the Decepticon leader, watching as the two seekers took their time. Megatron smirked, watching as they transformed and landed, both rising to their full heights.

Most of the flyers moved back in shock, glancing at one another as they recognized the two, while the second in command widened his optics when he saw the two. Skywarp frowned and glanced at Thundercracker, seeing that he was keeping his ever serious gaze at the two that gave off an air of power.

"You think they never saw seekers." Skywarp murmured, glaring at the drones.

"Skywarp? Thundercracker?"

They shuttered their optics, glancing at the seeker stalking over to them with a confused frown on his face plates. Megatron had frowned, watching as his second in command strode over to the two.

"Who are you?" Skywarp asked, frowning suspiciously at the shorter seeker.

Starscream placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his optics. "Don't tell me all that time away has caused you to forget your own trine leader?!"

Thundercracker's optics grew, while Skywarp's jaw dropped. _"Starscream?"_

The look on his face plates said, "Who else?" as he rolled his optics. Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other for a moment before glancing back at their "trine leader." But... he wasn't _their_ trine leader, if that made sense. Thundercracker frowned. Their frames changed considerably, Optimus Prime did not recognize them, they did not recognize the 'bots that had been with him, and they couldn't feel _anything_ from Starscream. Skywarp had come to the same conclusion.

Skywarp snorted. "We're not in Kansas anymore."

He received a confused look from his trine mate. Kansas? Where in Primus did he hear that from?

* * *

**Man, I tell you, it was hard coming up with this chapter. DX But I tried my best. :D I love Skywarp. I thank everyone that reviewed~! :D It meant so much to me! :D**

**How was it? :D Remember, I'm a noob. X3 **

**Continue? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **= I don't own Transformers, though I so dearly wish I did~! X3 Transformers belongs to Hasbro. X3**

* * *

Starscream...?

_Starscream?!_

_**STARSCREAM?! **_

There was no way _this_ was _Starscream!_ For one, Starscream had a _high,_ screechy voice that made mechs of all kinds want to rip their audio receptors out. And second, Starscream did _not_ look like a femme! Though it... kinda looked good. Skywarp's optics wandered over the mech, raising his optic ridges as he elbowed Thundercracker with a grin. He received a disgusted look from his trinemate.

"Do I need to remind you who he is?" Thundercracker murmured lightly.

They raised their helms when they could feel the deck moving, looking up to see that big mech making their way over to them. Starscream scowled before he bowed his helm and moved out of the way, making way for the lord of the Decepticons. Every mech on the deck expected the two to bow, but were stunned to see them stare at the leader of Decepticons with flat looks on their face plates.

"I assume you are Starscream's trine," Megatron said, seeing the two glance at one another before hesitantly nodding.

"Yep, we are!" Skywarp struck a pose and held out his thumb with a grin. "I'm Skywarp, and this here, is TC~!" He said, wrapping an arm around the taller mech. "Or Thundercracker, either one."

Starscream was staring at him with horror, his jaw hanging open. "You _fool!"_ He hissed, gaining their attention. "Show some respect! Do you know who this is?!"

Skywarp shuttered his optics. "...Your berthmate?" He asked with a wide grin.

Megatron frowned and narrowed his optics, deciding to ignore the way Starscream cringed and dry heaved at the thought. One drone nearby snickered before covering it up with a cough, all the drones now lowering their weapons since the leader decided to confront the two. Thundercracker shook his head at his trinemate's behaviour, staring at the much taller mech.

"I apologize for Skywarp's behaviour," Thundercracker said, standing straight when the mech's optics settled on him. "I assume this is Lord Megatron's warship?"

"Yes, it is," Megatron said, frowning at the question. "The _Nemesis."_

Skywarp squawked, turning to stare wide-opticked at his wing mate. The _Nemesis?!_ Wasn't the _Nemesis_ under the sea?!

"And where is Lord Megatron?" Thundercracker asked, receiving a stunned stare from his "trine leader."

"This _is_ Lord Megatron!" Starscream snapped, holding his servo out towards the leader.

Thundercracker and Skywarp widened their optics, but other than that did not react to the news. On the outside. Inside, they were questioning everything. This wasn't Megatron! It couldn't be Megatron! For one, Megatron didn't have _shark_ dentas! He had the helmet, though, and the air of power... Perhaps it _is_ Megatron. Hesitating, Thundercracker sent a message through their bond, both kneeling down before the dark lord. Megatron smirked.

"Good. For a moment... I was afraid of punishing Starscream's trine for not showing respect," Megatron said, receiving a scornful stare from his second. "But since you two have just arrived, why don't we get you acquainted with the crew."

"Yes, sir," Thundercracker said, rising to a stand, all the while sending the mech a stare that none of the mechs on the deck could decipher.

"Shall we go inform them, _Master?"_ Starscream asked, seeing the lord nod and lead the way, turning and following the tall mech, expecting _his_ trine to follow.

Skywarp raised his optic ridges. "Whew! Look at that aft!" He yelled, snickering when he saw Starscream and all the drones stop, sending him odd looks.

Thundercracker frowned at him before pushing him to follow.

"C'mon! You have to admit, he _kinda_ looks like a femme," Skywarp said, following the strange looking Megatron and Starscream.

"His _frame_ does." Thundercracker said, sending him a firm stare.

:: _And we d__o__ what any other trine does. But this time, Starscream _sounds_ and even _looks_ appreciating~! _:: Skywarp said, raising his optic ridges several times with a lecherous grin on his face plates. :: _Well, more than normal, anyway._ :: They still loved their Screamer, anyways.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. Yes, it was true trinemates 'faced with each other, but _this._.. was not _their_ trinemate. He was still trying to put everything together. The only explanation he could come up with was that many universes theory, which was never proved. Or if it _could_ be proved. If _their_ Starscream was there perhaps he could figure it out. Skywarp was looking everywhere on the warship, noticing a huge difference between _their_ Nemesis and _this_ Nemesis.

"So... how's Soundwave?" Skywarp asked, grinning widely at the two.

Starscream looked back and frowned. "Strange," Thundercracker tensed lightly under the stare. "I don't recall you two ever meeting Soundwave." Skywarp frowned in confusion. "But he is doing well." _Unfortunately,_ was the unsaid word.

They knew their trine leader too well.

Glancing behind, Thundercracker frowned when he noticed the drones were following, their weapons powered up. Clearly their _Lord_ didn't trust them. Walking into the command room Skywarp gawked at all the screens, his wings quivering slightly. Wow. This all looked much more high tech than their stuff. If that made any sense...?

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp brought their attention to the blue mech standing at the screen, noticing that he was still working and didn't react to their approach. It wasn't until that Megatron called him did he turn.

"Soundwave."

Skywarp's jaw dropped. _This_ was _Soundwave_? What happened to his _face?_

"Hey, Soundwave. Where's your casset-Oof!" Skywarp stumbled to the side when Thundercracker roughly elbowed him. "What?" He asked, rubbing his side with a frown.

Soundwave was staring at them silently, making them a little... uncomfortable. Sure, Soundwave was uptight and all, but he always had a snippy response. Like, Soundwave superior, and all that scrap. This one... wasn't talking. At all. And where _were_ his cassettes? Starscream was sending them a strange stare, causing Thundercracker to stay on edge. He most likely couldn't feel them through the bond.

He was especially on edge around Soundwave. Could this one also read minds?

"Soundwave," Starscream drawled, holding his claw out towards the two seekers. "Meet my trine."

Soundwave didn't react, which made Skywarp frown before he waved a servo in front of his helm, which caused the Leader to growl. Tensing, Skywarp drew his servo back, pretending to be looking it over. Hmm, there was a pebble in his digit. Raising it closer to his face he used the two to try and pull it out. And thanks to these claws it was an easy task. Muttering an, "Ah hah~!" he ignored the strange stares he received.

Hearing the door open, both the Seekers turned, seeing a red mech striding in with a confident look on his face plates.

"I assume the signals belonged to these two?" Knock Out asked, smirking coolly at the two.

"Yes," Megatron said, holding his large, clawed servo that caused both mechs to eye it warily. "My medic-" They expected him to say Hook. "Knock Out."

"My trine," Starscream said, giving the medic a little sneer.

Skywarp raised an optic ridge as he mouthed, Knock Out, glancing at the red sports car with a confused look on his face plates. What happened to Hook? He was startled when he saw the mech eye both him and Thundercracker, raising his optic ridges slightly in appreciation. Was he—Oh! Skywarp smirked right back, receiving a smooth smile.

He let out a small 'oof' when Thundercracker elbowed him, rubbing his side and sending him a glare. What was that for? The blue mech gestured with his optics towards Starscream, making Skywarp glance at the "trine leader" to see him send him a flat stare.

Obviously he saw him.

Shrugging he let a sheepish grin cross his face plates.

"Breakdown should be here soon," Knock Out drawled, turning when the door opened to see the mech walking in. "Ah, here he is."

Breakdown?! Skywarp grinned mischievously, staring at the one he assumed was Breakdown. And since the Breakdown he knew didn't have wings, since there were so many drones that looked the same and _they_ couldn't be officers.

"Breakdown, meet Starscream's trine," Knock Out said, smiling coolly at the mech as he held a servo out towards the two.

Thundercracker nodded while Skywarp... Well, the black and purple one was just _staring_ at him. Breakdown frowned, glancing at the medic for a moment before looking back. Why is he just _staring_ at him? It was starting to irritate him. Scoffing, he looked away and stared at the tall blue Seeker.

"I win!" Skywarp yelled, raising his arms above his head and grinning. "So? Did you get all paranoid?"

Breakdown glared at him. "Watch it."

"'Warp," Thundercracker warned, sending his trinemate a firm stare. :: _I don't know how to explain it, but... I suppose you could say we're in an alternate universe. _::

:: **Really?** _Because last I remember Megatron wasn't so fraggin' __**huge!**_ :: Skywarp said back, eyeing the warlord warily. :: _He also wasn't freaky lookin'._ ::

So Skywarp _knew_ this wasn't their... "world," no matter how crazy that sounded. Good. If Starscream didn't find them suspicious, he had to guess that they looked _exactly_ like the Thundercracker and Skywarp of this universe. But he still had the problem of trying to think of _who_ could have sent them there.

He'd have to figure it out later when they are dismissed.

They introduced themselves to everyone, seeing some nod while others ignored. Megatron welcomed them with open arms... Well, he grunted at them that he was glad he got more seasoned soldiers. Skywarp couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Was he calling them old? Sure, most of them were centuries old, but compared to most of them he was still young. Young and handsome, he thought with a smug grin on his face.

Thundercracker nodded, remaining calm on the surface. It wouldn't do to show he was uneasy about the whole situation. Turning his helm slightly, his optics snapped back towards Starscream, seeing that he was staring intensely at both him and Skywarp.

"Hmm," Starscream narrowed his optics. Turning towards the warlord he bowed his helm slightly. "I'm sure my trine is... exhausted from their long travel, Master."

Megatron glanced at the three Seekers. "You two are dismissed. But I want them examined by Knock Out after their rest."

"You are too kind, my Lord," Thundercracker said, bowing towards the large mech.

"Just the two of us?" Skywarp asked, pouting before he glanced at the second in command. "But I wanted to strengthen our bond with 'Screamer~!"

He ignored the warning glare from Thundercracker, grinning widely at Starscream, who sputtered at them.

"Strengthen?" Knock Out asked, staring at the Seeker in confusion.

A wide lecherous grin crossed Skywarp's face plates. "I don't call him 'Screamer for no reas-"

"Skywarp, follow me!" Starscream ordered, walking past the two and heading for the exit. "You shall recharge in my quarters until we find more suitable rooms for you."

Skywarp squealed and trailed after the shorter Seeker with a happy look on his face plates. Starscream stopped and frowned when the medic stepped in front of him, crossing his servos over his chest and sending Knock Out a glare. Thundercracker nodded to the warlord, heading over to the two Seekers and the medic.

"You have a burn on your wing," Knock Out observed, causing the violet Seeker to look at his wing. "Caused by the flyers?"

Skywarp nodded. "Yep." He lied easily. "Bunch of... buffoons."

"Buffoons?" Thundercracker asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, it's one of those human sayings," Skywarp said, turning to grin at his trinemate.

"If you'd like I could patch you up," Knock Out drawled, seeing the SIC glare at him.

"His self-repair will help with that," Thundercracker intervened, not trusting anyone to be left alone with Skywarp. "'Screamer, if you will show us the way to your quarters?"

Starscream frowned. "Don't call me that."

Thundercracker couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his face, trailing after the air commander with Skywarp commenting how dreary it was inside the warship. Megatron stared after them, narrowing his optics slightly. If Starscream's trine was anything like him he'd need to watch out for them, as well.

"Just look at the place! Why is it so _dark_ in here? You need to light this place up, no wonder everyone's so depressing."

Ignoring him, Starscream continued on, leading them towards his quarters. Some drones stopped and stared openly at the new Seekers, comparing their height with the SIC, who was shorter than the two. Arriving to his room he touched the pad, the doors sliding open.

"Hmm... homey," Thundercracker drawled, staring around the room with a flat look on his face, noting it didn't have much.

"You need some more stuff in here, 'Screamer," Skywarp commented, walking around the room with a frown.

"Alright," The two stopped examining the room, turning their helms when they heard the door click. Starscream crossed his arms and frowned. "Do you two mind telling me where you came from?"

Thundercracker tensed. "What do you mean?"

Starscream examined his digits with a calm look on his face plates. "My trinemates were pronounced killed in action." Now it was Skywarp's turn to tense. "I was with Lord Megatron at the time, but their ship... was blown to pieces by Autobots when they were coming to meet us." He said, his optics slowly looking at the two.

TC and 'Warp would have started sweating if they were human.

"So... start talking," Starscream ordered, his optics locking onto the other Seekers.

:: _Frag__._ ::

* * *

**Gasp! D: Starscream is a scientist. X3 I got stuck for a while, but I did it. :D Hopefully I got everyone's personalities right, I'm really bad at writing them. DX I once again thank everyone that reviewed, faved, or put on story alert~! :D It really means a lot to me. :]**

**P.S. I personally like Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker. Don't tell. XD And Megatron/Starscream. :D**


End file.
